Invaded Vacation
by Riku Minamoto
Summary: Mukuro is having a vacation on a small island. He thought that everything will be according to his plan but it turns that everyone also took a vacation on the same island.


It's summer vacation so I decided to do this..  
>Enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p>Mukuro, just released from prison, is on a vacation. He went on a vacation by himself. He wants some peace of mind just after the battle with Byakuran.<p>

"Kufufu. Now I can have time for myself." Mukuro said to himself. He already packed his things last night. He is now all ready to go this morning.

He arrived at an island. A good vacation place for him. It was away from crowd, mafia people or even to his comrades and to his own annoying apprentice. A car dropped him to a small cottage house. This would be the place where he would rest after walking around the island.

He looked at the cottage then said, "This looks nice." He smirked then went inside to check the whole place. "It's not bad at all."

In the afternoon, that day, he walked around the island. He saw many people who are on vacation too. The island is small that in just an hour he had reached the other side of it. There, he saw the people who can ruin his vacation.

"Oya oya, why are Ken and Chikusa here?" he looked at the other people and noticed the familiar faces. "Even the Varia are here." _Am I dreaming? _He said in his mind then walked away silently so that he can't be notice but to his surprise, Fran appeared behind him.

"Shishou, why are you here? You should join us." Fran said flatly.

Mukuro looked at him. To his dismay, what he saw earlier was true. The fact that Fran is in front of him tells that he was really in reality. "Little one, can you give me a good reason, why should I join you?"

"It's because it is fun shishou." Frain said flatly then showed a part of a watermelon. "Do you want some shishou?"

"No. Thanks." Mukuro looked away then walked towards his own cottage house.

In the evening, he ate peacefully. While he is eating, he heard noises from the other vacationers near his place. He got out and walk towards the noisy cottage. When he reached the place, he knocked on the door. "Can you please be quiet? You are disturbing other people because of your noise." He said when someone opened the door.

"M-mukuro!" Tsuna shouted. All the people inside the cottage looked at the door. They were surprised to see the mist guardian taking a vacation, wearing only a plain blue shirt and a brown short.

"Oya oya, Sawada Tsunayoshi is here too?" He looked at the other people in the cottage, "How good to see all of you here." Mukuro laughed so loud. "I must go now. I need my rest." He looked back at them, "And be quiet!" He yelled at them before disappearing.

The next morning, Mukuro strolled around his place.

"Even if this island is small, the place still looks big." He smiled to himself.

"Wow! How nice to see shishou smiling." Fran said. Mukuro almost jump out because of the surprised greeting. Fran just stared at his master, "Anything wrong shishou?"

"Why are you here?"

But before Fran could answer, Belphegor called him. Fran said goodbye to Mukuro then ran to where Bel is.

"Kufufu. He surprised me. I want to see what they are doing." Mukuro smiled. His evil smile again. He disappeared from his location and appeared to the tress near the place where the Vongola and Varia is currently enjoying their time. He observed them and when he got a chance, he grabbed Fran.

"Why did you do that shishou? I was playing with them." Fran said flatly to Mukuro.

"Why is everyone here? I thought they are somewhere doing important business."

"Don't you know shishou?

"Know what?"

"That everyone is on vacation right now."

"Here?"

"Yes, Fran is right Mukuro-sama." Chikusa interrupted them.

"As well as Ken and you, right?" Mukuro's eyebrow raised.

"Yes Mukuro-sama." Chikusa nodded

"Kufufu. Everyone is here. That really is fun." Mukuro laughed. He then disappeared within the thin air.

That night Mukuro didn't come to his cottage house so Ken, Chikusa, M.M., Fran and Chrome gathered up to his place and prepared a surprised party. Meanwhile Mukuro is just strolling around the island, thinking things. He got tired so he decided to go to his cottage and have a rest. When he reached his place, he sensed that someone is inside the cottage. He then created an illusion of himself full of blood. The illusion opened the door. When the people inside his cottage saw his illusion everyone except Fran run towards it.

"Mukuro-chan!" said M.M. to the illusion.

"M-mukuro-san?"

Chikusa looked at Fran, "What are you doing there?"

"I'm just looking at it."

"Why don't you help us?"

"It's because I cannot help an illusion." All of them were shocked to hear what Fran said. They looked at the illusion carefully then it disappeared.

"Kufufu." Mukuro appeared behind them then laughed.

"Don't do that again Mukuro-chan!" M.M. said in a grumpy tone.

"Kufufu. I was just having fun. Don't worry it won't happen again." Mukuro smiled. "By the way why are you here?"

"We wanted to give you a surprise party but you ruined it!"

"Kufufu. Ruined your party? I did not do that but you are the one who ruined my vacation."

"What are you saying Mukuro-chan?"

"I was having a peaceful vacation here then suddenly you all appeared here. I guess I can never have one." Mukuro sighed. Everyone looked at him worriedly. "Oya oya, you all looked worried. Don't mind what I said earlier. Let's just do your party."

* * *

><p>Riku Minamoto desu~<br>it's my first time to do this...  
>I'm really worried that it can't satisfy the fans of Mukuro...<br>Hope you like it...

please review~~


End file.
